Rescue Me
by kensi54382
Summary: One of the team is injured during a routine MVA response.
1. Chapter 1

Heidi walked up the stairs into the Rescue Base office. She was late and everyone was already doing their paperwork. As Heidi sat down at her desk, Michelle came out of her office.

"We've got a call-out. MVA on the highway. Unsure of how many cars and people. Go! What happened to you Heidi?" asked Michelle.

"Stuck on the highway behind the accident. There were at least four cars and one truck. I couldn't see the car occupants," replied Heidi.

Within a few minutes, Heidi, Jordan and Chase were in one of the rescue four wheel drives and Lara and Dean were in the other. The two groups arrived at the highway in record time. Heidi jumped out of the car and rushed to the boot. She pulled out her first aid medi-kit and ran over to the nearest car.

"Hi, my name's Heidi. What's yours?" Heidi asked the driver.

"Dan. Get me out of here!" yelled the driver.

"Okay, are you hurt?"

"My leg's stuck under the steering wheel."

"Okay, I'm going to free you but you need to do what I say. First, I'm going to pull the seat back. This might hurt slightly."

"Owwwww!"

"Sorry. Okay, I'm going to pull you out now."

Heidi grabbed hold of Dan's arms and pulled. After a few tries, she was able to get him free.

"Lara, I need you over here for a moment!" called Heidi.

The minute Heidi turned her head, Dan grabbed her arm. He turned Heidi around to face him and she tried to pull herself free.

"Let go of me!" screamed Heidi.

Instead of letting go, Dan punched Heidi in the face and pushed her over. As Heidi tried to get up, Dan's foot came down onto Heidi's chest. Dan then kicked her in the side of her head and ran off. Heidi looked over at Lara who was running over before she closed her eyes and allowed the darkness to overcome her.

"Heidi!" yelled Lara. "Heidi! Wake up! Heidi! Chase, Jordan, Dean! Quick!"

"What happened?" asked Dean.

"I'm not sure. She called me for help with a driver and by the time I got here, she was unconscious."

"Okay. Call a paramedic over Chase. Jordan, you can ride with her. You won't be of any help until you know if she'll be okay. Lara, call Vince and tell him what's going on. Get him down here to help us. I've got Michelle on standby. I'll get her over here too."

As everyone went off to their different destinations, Jordan bent down next to his girlfriend. Tears were pouring down his face. The love of his life was in danger and he knew that she would be fighting for her life in the hospital.

"Heidi, if you can here me sweetie, please squeeze my hand," whispered Jordan.

He didn't get a response. Jordan shut his eyes and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Jordan, you have to move. The medics need to get to Heidi," said Chase.

"I don't want to lose her Chase," replied Jordan.

"I don't either but we will lose her if the medics can't check her."

Jordan allowed Chase to pick him up and he stepped back. The two paramedics bent down next to Heidi and checked her out. They then picked her up and placed her on a stretcher before putting her into the back of an ambulance. Jordan followed them and sat down next to the bed. He picked up Heidi's hand. It was limp. When Jordan finally looked up, the paramedic had placed an oxygen mask and heart monitor on Heidi. He was placing the blood pressure cuff and pulse clip onto her at that moment.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Jordan.

"I can't tell but I'm sure she'll be fine. She has a pulse which means that she's alive. The doctors will probably need to do surgery to relieve the pressure around her brain," replied the medic.

"What do you mean?"

"The bruise on the side of her head indicates that she was kicked. The fact that she was already injured means that any further injuries would have been pretty bad. This particular area gives you brain injuries."


	2. Chapter 2

"Jordan Zwitkowski?" asked a doctor.

It had been four hours since Heidi had been brought to the hospital. The doctors had spent the last three and half hours operating on Heidi and Jordan had fallen asleep in the waiting room.

"Yes?" yawned Jordan.

"Miss Wilson is out of surgery. I'll take you to her room now but she's still unconscious. You may also want to prepare yourself because she isn't in a good state."

"That's okay. She's still my girlfriend."

The doctor gave Jordan a friendly smile and led him to Heidi's room. The minute Jordan stepped into his girlfriend's room, he almost fainted. Heidi was covered in wires and tubes. She was pale and, when Jordan picked up her hand, he realised that she was also cold. In addition to the heart monitor, oxygen, blood pressure cuff and pulse clip, Heidi was on two IVs. One of the IVs was in her right hand, giving her fluids. The second IV was in her lower right arm, giving her blood.

"Hey Heidi, it's Jordan. You're missing out on the best time ever. Michelle let slip that she's dating Detective Ian Johnson. Vince likes Chantelle from Head Office. Chase told me that he caught his dad and Fiona in bed together. Dean and Lara both found renewed love in their partners. Lara's getting married in four weeks and I bet she'll want you to be her maid of honor. But, to do that, you need to wake up," said Jordan.

Michelle walked into the Rescue base to find her team in a group. They were all sad. She couldn't blame them. Heidi was their favourite team member and their friend. Jordan had called to say that Heidi was out of surgery but was still unconscious.

"Hey guys. I've got news for you. Heidi is out of surgery but she's still unconscious. Jordan is going to call when she wakes up. For now, go home. Get some rest. You did a great job out there today and I promise that Heidi is going to be jealous that she couldn't be a part of the rescue," said Michelle.

Everyone smiled in response before they left the base. Michelle walked over to her office and shut the door. She sat down at her desk and put her head down. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she didn't notice Vince sit down in front of her.

"Michelle, Heidi will be okay. She's a fighter. We all know that she won't let anything stop her from being a part of Rescue. She loves this job. She loves being with the guys and Lara. She loves working for you," said Vince.

"I know Vince. It's so hard to believe it though when she's fighting for her life. I should be there; I should be fighting with her. I would love to take away the pressure and make her wake up. She's like a daughter to me Vince. That means that I have to protect her."

"Heidi's like a daughter to me too Michelle. I want the same thing. There isn't anything we can do for her right now. All we can do is hope and pray for her. She'll wake up soon. I know she doesn't deserve this but we can't change it now. You should go home too. Come on, I'll get Johnson to take you home. He's outside."

"Thanks Vince."

The next morning, Jordan woke up to find that Heidi had opened her eyes. Smiling, he leaned over the bed railing to pick up Heidi's hand. Looking into Heidi's eyes, Jordan saw that she was scared.

"Hey Heidi," said Jordan. He was so relieved.

"Jordan," whispered Heidi as she tried to squeeze his hand.

Jordan stood up and kissed the top of Heidi's head.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to find the doctor and call Michelle."

Heidi nodded and then closed her eyes as she rested her head on the pillow.

"Okay, thanks Jordan," said Michelle as she hung up her phone. "Hey guys. Heidi's awake. She has only just woken up so Jordan is the only visitor allowed. However, tonight, you will be allowed to see her so we're going to work today. Let's finish that paperwork."

"Michelle's going to come down tonight to visit you Heidi. How are you feeling anyway?" asked Jordan. The doctor had just left. He had told Jordan that Heidi was very weak and that she was to stay in the bed until the morning. He had also removed the IV containing blood.

"That's cool. I feel alright, I guess. What happened with that guy?" asked Heidi.

"I don't know. Dean went after him but I came in the ambulance with you and I haven't gone home yet."

"Okay, thanks Jordan. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

Heidi smiled and then confusion hit her.

"How long have I been out Jordan?"

"Since about ten yesterday morning."

"That's a long time. What did I miss? I heard you say that Michelle and Johnson were dating, that Vince likes Chantelle, Dean and Lara rekindled old love flames, and that Chase caught Shane and Fiona in bed. What else did I miss?"

"Just some paperwork. You may have missed a rescue or two. I'm not sure about that."

"That's okay then."

Suddenly, a sharp intake of breath made Jordan look up. Heidi was clutching at her chest and gasping for breath. Jordan pressed the 'call' button on the control next to the bed and then reached up to adjust the oxygen tube under Heidi's nose. After a few minutes, a nurse came running in.

"Miss Wilson, honey, I need you to calm down for me," said the nurse.

"What's wrong?" asked Jordan as Heidi's breathing started to return to normal.

"The injuries to her chest were constricting her lungs. The surgeon relieved the pressure by pumping air into the space between her lungs and heart. Since she's just woken up, I doubt she's been told that she needs to stay calm. She'll be fine by lunch time but it's probably better that she stays calm for the rest of the day."

"Can she still have visitors tonight?" Jordan asked as he gently stroked her head. He knew that Heidi was looking forward to seeing the rest of the team.

"Of course she can. As long as they don't stress her out, that should be fine."

"Thanks Sarah."

Sarah smiled at Jordan and then left the room.

"Are you okay now sweetie?" asked Jordan.

"Yeah. I might just go to sleep though," replied Heidi.

"Alright sweetie. I'm going to head to Rescue for a while and fill them in on everything. I'll be back in about an hour or two."

"Okay," said Heidi. She allowed Jordan to plant a kiss on her forehead and then she closed her eyes.

"JORDAN!" screamed Lara as he walked into the office.

"Hi Lara. Hey guys. I've got some good news. Heidi can't wait for tonight. She's expecting all of you to be there. She misses everyone. Where's Michelle?" asked Jordan.

"She's on the phone with Chantelle," answered Dean.

"Okay. Can we avoid a chat between Heidi and Chantelle for a couple of days? Heidi's not allowed to be stressed out today. She needs her rest. The doctor said that she'll probably be weak for the rest of the day and possibly tomorrow."

"Of course. I'll talk her around," said Vince.


	3. Chapter 3

"Chantelle, I need a word," said Vince.

Jordan had left an hour before and Chantelle had just arrived. Her eyes searched the office and finally landed on Vince.

"What can I do for you today?" asked Chantelle with a slight smile.

"I know you want to talk to Heidi but it has to wait. The doctor doesn't want her stressed out as it puts a strain on her lungs and heart. She needs to rest."

"Okay. I wasn't coming to see her actually. I want to speak to Michelle. When Miss Wilson is ready, she can talk to me. I don't mind waiting."

"Alright then. Thanks Chantelle. Oh, tonight, I'm going to be a little late. Heidi wants the whole team down there. I can't say no to her."

"Alright. I've just been to see her anyway. She knows that she can talk when she's ready and she knows that she doesn't have to talk if she doesn't want to."

Vince nodded and sat at his desk. Chantelle walked over to Michelle's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in Chantelle. I heard that you already went to see Heidi. How is she?" asked Michelle.

"She's exhausted and in some pain but all she wants is to see her friends tonight. She had a couple of setbacks and she was a little worried that it would mean that she wouldn't get to see you in particular. That's why I'm here. Why is she so scared that she won't see you?" asked Chantelle.

"I don't know. I used to look after her when she was in school. After everything she went through, it was the least I could do."

"She seems like a sweet person Michelle. Tell me something. Do you know this guy?"

Michelle took the photo that Chantelle was holding. It was a picture of the guy that Heidi had pulled from the car before getting hurt.

"Of course I do. That's her father."

"That's the guy Heidi rescued. Could that be the reason she got hurt?"

"Yeah, that would be the reason. He's always hated her. He wanted a son, not a daughter. Heidi doesn't know it but her mother was murdered. Heidi was only five and she believes that her mother died in a car accident. Dan tried to kill Heidi when she was in year seven. She ran away and hid at Lara's house. They're best friends. When Lara's parents finally convinced her to go home, Dan set the house on fire and Heidi got stuck in her bedroom. The fire department put the fire out and then called us. They didn't have any female firefighters and she wouldn't let any guys help her. Back then, I was the only female on the rescue team. I climbed up the stairs and knocked on her door. She asked me who I was and I explained everything. It didn't take long to get her out of the house. She trusted me so much. When Heidi asked me to take her somewhere safe, my heart broke. The fact that she didn't feel safe in her own home was horrible."

"What did you do?"

"I took her to my place. She was happy after that. Lara's parents took her in and she was fine. Then, after about nine years, Heidi showed up at the door and asked for a job. I wasn't going to say no. She was brilliant. She passed all the tests with flying colours the first time around."

"Maybe she wants you because she feels safe with you."

"Heidi, the team's here. Can they come in?" asked Jordan. He had just gotten back from getting dinner.

"Of course they can. Anyway, it's dinner time Jordan," replied Heidi. The nurse had helped her sit up in the bed and she was happy.

"Come in guys."

The team walked in and sat down on the chairs that the nurse had provided for them. Michelle sat on the edge of the bed. Once everyone had said hello, Michelle lent forward and asked Heidi if she was okay.

"No Michelle. Everything hurts a lot. But I wanted you to come. Why can't he leave me alone? What did I ever do to him?" asked Heidi. There were tears in her eyes.

"You didn't do anything wrong Heidi. It's his own fault. He won't hurt you again. I promise. Now, cheer up. Jordan's back," replied Michelle.

Half an hour later, they were all happily chatting.

"Time for a game. How about Pictionary?" asked Dean.

"I'm first," said Heidi.

"No, I am," argued Chase.

"Heidi's the one that's hurt," said Lara.

"I'm the youngest."

"No you aren't. Heidi is. I agree with Lara. Heidi's first," said Vince. He had cancelled his plans with Chantelle so that he could spend more time with Heidi.

"I want to be first."

"Too bad mate. We all want Heidi to be first," said Jordan. "What about you Michelle?"

"Heidi's first Chase. You can go second," said Michelle.

After a little while, Heidi was falling asleep. Jordan had helped her out of the bed and into a comfortable chair before sitting on the arm. Heidi was using him as a pillow.

"Guys, I think we should stop playing and go. Heidi's sleeping," said Vince quietly.

"Yeah, let's go," said Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

Heidi woke up to blinding light coming through the curtains. She looked over at the now vacant chair beside her bed and smiled. A few hours ago, Heidi had woken up, coughing like mad. Her chest had started to hurt her and she had asked Jordan to call a nurse. When the nurse had arrived, Heidi had been gasping for breath. The nurse, Amelia, had placed an oxygen mask over Heidi's mouth and nose until her breathing had returned to normal. Amelia had then helped Heidi make herself comfortable without lying on her back for the rest of the night. Heidi had told Jordan before she had gone back to sleep that he should go home for a while. He had been there for so long that he looked worse than she did. Jordan had agreed and promised to come back in the morning.

"Good morning Heidi. How are you feeling?" asked Dr Smith. He had been the one to operate on Heidi.

"Better than yesterday. Can I have a shower yet?" asked Heidi.

"Sure sweetie. I don't mind if you do what you want today but take it easy. Now, firstly, let's take a look at that head injury."

Ten minutes later, Heidi had showered and was eating breakfast. She looked up just in time to see Jordan coming up. Jordan sat down in the chair next to Heidi's bed and smiled. He was happy to see that she had showered and was eating.

"Can I take you outside today Heidi?" asked Jordan.

"Yes, but can we find something better than this to eat please. It's horrible," replied Heidi.

"Of course we can sweetie. Come on, let's get you outside for a while."

Five minutes later, Heidi and Jordan were sitting at the hospital cafeteria, eating eggs and bacon. Heidi was so happy that she couldn't stop smiling. It was making Jordan feel weird.

"Hey, Heidi, can you please tell me why you're smiling still? It's not that interesting in here," said Jordan.

"I'm happy. In case you hadn't noticed, I've been stuck in a hospital room with nothing to do," replied Heidi.

"Hi Chantelle," said Heidi.

"Hi Heidi, how are you feeling today?" asked Chantelle.

"Better. The doctor said I can go home tomorrow. You want to know something, don't you?"

"I do. Firstly, the guy you rescued is your father. Michelle identified him. How come you didn't know it was him?"

"I haven't seen him since I was twelve. I don't remember him much, but I remember everything he did."

"I'm aware of his actions, Michelle has filled me in. What happened at the accident site?"

"I pulled him out of the car. After that, I called Lara for help to patch him up. He grabbed my arm and I turned around. I told him to let go of me but he just punched me. He pushed me over and then stood on my chest. I couldn't breathe."

"Okay. That's really all I needed to know Heidi. Thanks for your time."

"That's okay Chantelle. Before you go, I heard that you and Vince like each other."

"He's a wonderful guy Heidi. Yes, we are going out together. We have been for a few weeks."

Heidi smiled and waved goodbye as Chantelle left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome back Heidi," said Vince when Heidi walked into the Rescue Special Operations base three days later.

"Thanks Vince. I'm glad to be back," replied Heidi.

Heidi turned to sit at her desk and jumped when she saw the guy that had hurt her at the top of the stairs. It seemed that Vince had also noticed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?!" shouted Vince.

"I'm not going to hurt any of you. I only want her," said the guy. He was pointing at Heidi.

"Like hell I'm going to let you near her. You are so lucky that she isn't dead, you idiot!"

Vince's shouting had attracted Michelle. She came out of her office and walked over to the team.

"Get the hell out of here right now. If I see you anywhere near Heidi, I will kill you myself regardless of the consequences," said Michelle. Though her voice wasn't raised, there was a malice in it that scared everyone.

"I don't think it's your business what I do with my daughter," said Heidi's dad, Dan.

"She may be your daughter but you don't care about her. This is the third time that you've almost killed her. Heidi is much better off without you in her life."

"And you care about her? You took her from me and had the cops arrest me."

"You murdered her mother and almost killed Heidi!"

As soon as she had said it, Michelle regretted her words. Heidi looked as if she had been slapped across the face. The colour had drained from her face and she was clutching her desk for support. A few seconds later, Heidi had regained her composure and had moved to stand next to Michelle.

"You killed my mum! I hate you! Michelle saved me. I highly doubt that I would have survived if you tried to hurt me again. I'm glad you went to jail. You should still be there. You don't deserve to be in the community with people that are sane! Stay away from me, you pig!" shouted Heidi.

As soon as Heidi looked up, she saw two police officers on the stairs. They were looking shocked, just like everyone else in the room. Heidi was fuming but she calmed down enough to enjoy some satisfaction at her father being arrested.

As soon as the officers had left with her father, Heidi fell into her chair and buried her head in her arms. She didn't notice Michelle sit on the edge of her desk until she placed a comforting hand on Heidi's shoulder.

Heidi looked up and gave Michelle a watery smile. Michelle leaned towards Heidi and whispered in her ear.

"Please forgive me for not telling you Heidi. I didn't think that you should be burdened with the truth when you were so young. I should have told you when you asked for a job but it wasn't fair that you had to deal with your past. I'm sorry."

"I'm not upset at you Michelle. You really have been wonderful ever since I first met you. I trust you with my life, literally. I'm glad you didn't tell me but I wish the others didn't know."

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to shout it out. It was an accident. Your father is really irritating."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Heidi, why didn't you tell me about your father?" asked Jordan. They were alone in the locker room.

Heidi looked up at Jordan with tears in her eyes. She had been crying in the locker room for almost an hour now.

"How could I Jordan? I didn't know what he did. I couldn't even remember who he was until Chantelle showed me the pictures and told me what Michelle had told her," replied Heidi.

"Why did you leave home then?"

"He tried to kill me in a fire he started at home. I was scared but Michelle was really nice to me and she saved me. That's why I wanted to work here."


End file.
